Persona 5 Summer Diaries 4: 7-30 Like A Dragon
by Willowbright
Summary: Makoto invites Ren to watch "Like a Dragon". Translation of Summer Diaries #4 from the Persona 5 Drama CD contained in Vol. 7 of the BD/DVD for Persona 5 the Animation. Ch. 1 is the story with some embellishments. Ch. 2 contains the script plus some translation notes. You can watch it on youtube "PERSONA5 blu-ray7巻 特典ドラマCD　「Summer diaries」". Summer Diary #4 starts around 14:55.
1. July 30th - Like A Dragon

**Summer Diaries #4: 7/30 Movie**

Ren Amamiya flopped down on the bed in Leblanc's attic. He swelled with pride over completing the Big Bang Burger challenge while his stomach swelled from the "mountain of meat", (as Ann called it) he barely managed to wolf down. He felt gutsy and didn't feel like moving. Not only did he manage to finish the challenge in thirty minutes, he beat Ryuji who goaded him in the first place. Ryuji had only eaten less than half his burger before baton passing to Ren, asking that he avenge him. Ren emerged victorious and earned the Captain's Badge, which he gave to Ryuji, who went home psyched.

* * *

 _"Take a closer look. What's the prize for eating the Cosmos Tower Burger?" Ryuji asked excitedly._

 _"'Captain Badge'." replied Ren, reading off the poster._

 _" **YES!** And what's **my** Persona's name?"_

 _"'Captain Kidd'."_

 _" **YES!** Well done!"_

 _"That's why you're doing it?" Ann rolled her eyes playfully. "You're just like an elementary school kid. Hey, Morgana talk some sense into-."_

 _"That's not bad! Alright! You guys should take on the challenge!" Morgana agreed._

 _"Hold on!" Ann protested._

 _But Morgana was already explaining away about how it would deepen one's link to their Persona as well as increasing their guts, knowledge, proficiency, charm, ect..._

* * *

Morgana rolled onto his back. "I should've known you'd put it on the shelf too. Right next to the ramen bowl and the donburi. What a surreal line-up."

Ren chuckled and patted his stomach. "Still, not a bad prospect."

His phone chirped.

"Hmm? IM?" Morgana's ears perked up. "It's Makoto."

Ren groaned and rolled over, scrolling through the chat.

* * *

 _Makoto: There's a movie that won't be in theaters for much longer._

 _Makoto" It's called "Like A Dragon". You know, the one by that famous director._

 _Makoto: It's a summer special feature and I've been curious about it for a while._

 _Makoto: I'm concerned about Futaba but, you did say to leave it to Ryuji and Ann. If you'd like, want to take this chance and go see it tomorrow?_

* * *

Morgana flicked his tail. "Hmm, well why not? Ryuji and the others use the hideout on their own anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's true. I'll reply with that."

He sent her a quick text.

* * *

 _Makoto: Thanks! Then, let's meet in front of the movie theater at Shinjuku._

* * *

Morgana yawned. "I wonder what kind of movie it is. We should get to sleep."

It was a warm summer night so Ren and Morgana fell fast asleep without need for a blanket.

...

The next day, Ren arrived on time at the theater in Shinjuku. He saw Makoto standing at the entrance and ran over to her.

She waved to him. "Sorry, I got here a bit early. I've been looking forward to this for some time, so…"

Ren looked at the movie poster. "Makoto, this is the movie you wanted to see…?" he asked a bit dubiously.

Her voice caught. "Th-That is, a famous director was responsible for this movie. Who wouldn't want to see it...? Besides, this is all part of a study on society!"

Ren tilted his head. "...I see."

Makoto shifted her bag nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that? Let's go inside already."

He nodded and together they walked into the theater.

There were quite a number of people watching the movie but Ren and Makoto managed to find seats in the middle row. Ren leaned back into his seat, taking in the all the guts and glory that was the film, "Like A Dragon". Makoto sat on his left, clenching her fists, completely absorbed by the hot-blooded performance of the actors.

On screen, two Yakuza argued back and forth.

* * *

 ** _"The hell kinda apology is that?! If you're gonna take responsibility, cut off your own finger! HUH?!" yelled Yakuza A, slamming the table._**

 ** _"You underestimatin' me, dammit? Like hell I'm payin' with a finger over something so trite!" Yakuza B shot back, striking the table with an equal amount of force._**

 ** _Yakuza A glowered. "Whaddya mean 'trite'? You ain't getting cold feet on me. If you think you're to blame, hurry up and DO IT! HUH!"_**

 ** _Yakuza B struck the table with his fist again. "OKAY THEN! I'll do it! Bring out the dagger! Once you've hardened yer resolve, ya gotta hit it dead on and nothin' but!"_**

 ** _"Fine then…" growled Yakuza A._**

 ** _"Hell yeah! Bring it out already!" Yakuza B made a rude gesture with his finger, provoking him._**

* * *

The two Yakuza continued to bicker back and forth.

Makoto gasped, mouth agape, visibly swayed by mounting tension of the confrontation between the two vehement Yakuza.

"Hey, Makoto's fists have been clenched this entire time… Whatever she said before about the director was probably just an excuse. She loves this stuff…" whispered Morgana, hidden in Ren's bag.

Ren's eyes were glued to the screen, swept up by the intensity. He gulped audibly, gripping his knees.

Morgana's fur bristled. "Hold- Ren! Not you too!"

"I feel like I learned more about the determination that the chivalrous yakuza have…" he muttered to himself. He felt his guts increase.

...

The credits rolled and Ren and Makoto stepped out to the crowded theater lobby, chatting about the movie.

Makoto clutched her bag and continued to rave about her favorite scenes. "Ah, that was interesting! Especially the final scene. I was so tense, I was clenching my fists with all my might!"

Morgana poked his head out of the bag. " _I_ was clutching my tail. I nearly thought I was gonna scream!"

Ren checked his wristwatch. "We should get going."

"Oh. You're right." Makoto looked behind her then held up a hand. "Um, sorry! Could you hold on just a second? I'll be right back!" And with that, she took off.

"That Makoto, she went right back in. What do you think she went to do?" Morgana asked Ren.

Ren shrugged. "Who knows. But she said she'd be right back."

He stood in place, hands in pockets when suddenly he heard an unpleasant voice calling out to him from his left. He stiffened when he recognized the two Okama approaching him.

"My, oh my, you're that blonde cutie's friend, ain'tcha?" tittered the Annoying Burly Okama, dangling his wrist coquettishly.

The Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal squished his hands to his cheeks. "MY! It's true! This absolutely has to be _fate_! **DESTINY!** "

Ren started and tried to back away but his feet were rooted to the spot. "Uh-" _Help._

Morgana was freaking out. "It's those guys from that one time!"

The Annoying Burly Okama and his pal closed in. They reeked of booze and the cloying stench of cheap perfume mixed with sweat. "Geez, that guy's face and muscles were exactly what I was looking for but I carelessly let him get away. He ran away so quickly last time. What a shame." he simpered.

The Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal giggled. "Hey, you, since we met again, tell us more about him!"

Ren desperately looked around for a chance to escape. "That's, uh-"

The Annoying Burly Okama appeared to sense Ren's apprehension. "Oh, deary me. When you, when you, when you make a face like that - we're not gonna devour you or anything."

"However, if you won't honestly tell us," leered the other Okama, punctuating each word with a crack of his knuckles. "We just might have to lightly **pu-ni-sh _YOU_!**"

Ren was screaming internally for someone to save him. "But, that's -"

The Annoying Burly Okama waggled his finger. "Non, non, no problem! We'll let you come back after our little chat. So~"

His irritating partner's eyes bulged and he cackled maniacally. "I can't take it anymore! Let's go have some fun~~~! JUS' KIDDIN'! Hurry up, let's go! Take a ride with us!"

"Um! Maybe another time!" implored Ren holding his hands up defensively.

Morgana snapped. **"RUN FOR IT REN!"**

Ren grunted and tore past them, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. He could still hear their wailing as they screeched about the loss of their "destiny".

...

Makoto dashed out the theater, bowing her head apologetically. "Sorry for the wait! It was a lot more crowded than I thought- huh?" She stopped and saw that Ren was gone. Her eyes roved around the Shinjuku area for the frizzy haired boy and his cat. "Where'd he go? I told him I'd be back shortly. Oh, I'm sure he didn't go too far. Guess I'll check some spots nearby."

Makoto weaved through the crowds in Shinjuku's Red Light District. Her bag weighed heavily on her shoulder and her feet were starting to get tired.

"There's so many people. Doesn't look like I'll find him anytime soon." she sighed. "Maybe I should just double back to the theater…"

Just as she was about to turn around, a young maiden with long flaxen hair wearing a large navy headband beckoned her. "You there! The dark-haired lady!"

Makoto pointed at herself in surprise. "Huh, me?"

The fortune teller Chihaya Mifune nodded and held her palms out in a welcoming gesture. "Yes! Are you interested in having your fortune read? Would you look at that, right now it's free of charge!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Fortune telling? Sorry but, I don't really believe in -" She paused.

 _Wait a minute. Come to think of it, the girls at school and Eiko are entranced by fortune telling. Is **this** what I'm lacking?_

She walked up to the table. "I understand. Then, would you read my fortune?"

Chihaya motioned to the stool in front of her. "Yes! Please, take a seat in front of me."

Makoto folded her white tunic beneath her before sitting then scooted forward. The stool scraped against the pavement.

Chihaya clapped her hands together. "Well then, what type of consultation can I interest in you today?"

"What does a girl around my age normally request?" she inquired unsure of what to ask.

"Let's see, the most popular thing they ask for has to be love compatibility."

"'Love'." she repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes. They also ask things like luck with wealth, academic success, and everything in between." continued Chihaya.

 _I see. Eiko did talk a lot about love compatibility. She must have come here._

Makoto inclined her head. "Very well, I'd like to know about my love compatibility."

"Love compatibility, is it?" She clapped her hands together again. "Well then, since you're here, why don't I give you the full package, love compatibility included of course?"

Makoto bowed her head politely. "I'm in your care. Oh, but before that…"

"Yes?"

"Just to be sure, is it alright that I haven't given my name, birth date, and blood type?"

Chihaya blinked. "Eh?"

Makoto raised her eyebrows. "Eh? I was under the impression that fortune telling required that information. Am I wrong?"

"It's true that it might be needed in some cases, but I just use tarot cards to read your fortune." replied Chihaya, displaying her tarot cards.

Makoto felt relieved. "Is that right? That's good. Nowadays, people will just blithely give out personal information."

Chihaya's skin prickled. "You're quite cautious. Is your family involved in a line of work that requires you to be prudent? A police officer or a public prosecutor for example."

An alarm sounded in Makoto's head. "Eh? A police officer or a public prosecutor?" she asked wide-eyed. _Amazing! She's right on the money regarding father and sis's jobs._

Chihaya shuffled the tarot cards and glanced at her client who appeared to be mulling over something. "Um, is something the matter? You're clenching your fists."

Makoto sat up straighter, her expression suddenly fierce. She motioned towards the cards. "No, it's nothing. Please, continue."

"O-okay." _This girl's going a bit overboard…_ Chihaya thought nervously.

Chihaya smiled her professional fortune teller smile. "Well then, let's begin reading your fortune, okay?"

"Tarot cards…" Makoto murmured to herself. She stared at them. "Since I'm not familiar with the procedure, what should I do?"

"Ah...well, you can pick the first card you see while thinking of what you want me to predict as I shuffle the cards. When the timing's right for you, please tell me to stop." she explained.

"I understand."

"Well then, here I go." Chihaya began shuffling the tarot cards. And shuffled. And shuffled some more. She glanced up at Makoto. "Uh...um…"

Makoto pursed her lips in acute concentration, balling her fists, watching each card that got shuffled and shuffled again.

"Uh...um! Are you ready yet?" asked a slightly vexed Chihaya.

Makoto blinked and raised a hand over her mouth. "Eh? Ah, oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't really grasp the timing."

"Is that so? You really don't need to overthink it. Just go by your intuition." she advised.

Makoto nodded eagerly. "Intuition. I see. It's that sort of thing, right?"

Chihaya was perturbed. _This girl really is a difficult person!_ "W-well then, I'll just shuffle the cards once more -"

"Stop!"

"So fast!"

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, was that too fast?"

Chihaya waved her hands frantically. "Oh no! It's no problem! Well then, let me give you the full reading."

She proceeded to lay out the cards one by one before Makoto could interject.

"This arrangement is...could it be that recently, something around you has changed?"

"Meaning?" she asked, puzzled.

"Let's see, for example, money related troubles?"

Another alarm sounded in Makoto's head. _Bullseye! But I can't tell people that._

"I'm afraid that's something I can't answer." she responded.

Chihaya's exasperation grew. "Is that right? Okay, next up, it seems you've started something new as of late. Have you joined a team or a club?"

Yet another alarm frantically set off.

 _Don't tell me she's referring to the Phantom Thieves? If so, she's right on the mark again. I wasn't interested in fortune telling but unexpectedly, I can't pull myself away. But..._

"Excuse me, I'm truly sorry but that is something I absolutely cannot answer." she said solemnly.

"Ehh?! A-Absolutely?" Chihaya was flabbergasted. _At this rate the conversation won't go anywhere!_

"Okay, um, let's see," She pressed her fingers together, searching for next card to interpret. "Let's move on to love compatibility."

Chihaya was on the verge of a meltdown. "I think I'm going to go mad. I think I made a mistake calling out to her…" she mumbled.

Makoto looked up. "Did you say something?"

Chihaya shook her head anxiously. "No! Nothing at all!"

"Oh, I see." Makoto pointed at the tray on the far end of the table. "By the way, I've been wondering about this for a while; what are those rocks?"

"These? They're called Holy Stones! If you have one in your possession, you might be able to change all your bad luck to good luck!" The fortune teller was back in her element and seized the moment to present her wares.

"A stone that changes misfortune to blessings?" repeated a skeptical Makoto.

Chihaya brandished one of the stones. "Go ahead and take one! If you're interested I'll allow you to have one, though the price might be a bit steep for a high school student."

 _A high schooler normally wouldn't have the means to purchase one...if I tell her that she's sure to leave. But I'm already having a hard time reading her fortune. Too bad for her but that's the way it goes…_

Makoto put a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Speaking of which, there's been an influx of them."

"Eh?"

"There have been incidents of suspicious vendors swindling people out of large sums of money." began Makoto in a cold tone reminiscent of a certain prosecutor. But then her expression softened as she smiled at Chihaya. "But you offered your services virtuously and without charging so I don't think you're one of them. So, how much is it?"

"Uh, hundred thousand…" muttered a hesitant Chihaya.

"A hundred thousand yen?!" yelped Makoto.

Chihaya shook her head furiously. " **No!** It's worth a hundred thousand but I'm charging ten yen. Just this time..."

Makoto was stunned. "You're giving me such a large discount? That's incredibly cheap." She contemplated purchasing the Holy Stone. "I think I'll refrain."

Chihaya so was taken aback, her speech lapsed into her native accent. "What did ya say? Even though the cost is next to nothing?"

"Yes, if I think it through, I can see that I have no need for the stone." replied the ever-sensible Makoto.

Chihaya was at her wits' end. "Is that right?"

Makoto then noticed how late it was. "Would you look at the time? That's right, I was searching for my friend. I have to go."

"Then you must go quickly, yes?" cried the flustered fortune teller, eager for her to leave.

"So, the fee for the reading?" She rummaged through her bag.

Chihaya crossed her arms and shook her head. "Ohh, no need for payment! As I said before, this is on the house!"

"Oh, but you've treated me with such courtesy. To make it free would be just-"

"You're exaggerating! Really, it's fine! Also, about your love compatibility."

"Yes?" asked Makoto with bated breath.

"When you've made your decision, you'll hit it dead on! And nothing but!" Chihaya gave her a thumbs-up.

Makoto blinked in astonishment then realized: _In other words...like a chivalrous yakuza?!_

 _..._

In another area of Shinjuku's Red Light District, Ren gasped for breath and leaned against a wall after running for dear life.

Morgana panted too even though Ren did all the running. "We finally managed to escaped. That was dangerous. Oi, Ren, you alright?"

Ren slowly regained his breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yeah, somehow."

To his right, he heard Makoto's voice. "Oh, there you are! Where did you go?" She hurried over to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I just, I mean I almost was devour-"

She tilted her head slightly. "'Devour?'"

"No, never mind." He eyed the items sticking out of her bag. "Anyway, is that a theater pamphlet?"

Makoto fished the pamphlet from her bag and showed it to him. "Oh, mm-hmm, I wanted to understand the movie's details better. I thought I might need it…"

The corner of his mouth pulled. "You're quite serious about it."

She fidgeted with the pamphlet and flushed. "I'm not that serious about it, really…"

"So she says, but just look at all the movie stuff she's got on her." mused Morgana.

Just then, a group of insensitive teens stumbled by. One of them obnoxiously gushed about his favorite part in the movie. "So then it was all like BOOM and stuff! Cracked me up!"

Ren saw them heedlessly approach. "Oh, Makoto, behind you." he warned.

"Eh? Oh!" Makoto saw them but was unable to move out of the way in time. The jerk-off bumped into Makoto, causing her to stumble and drop her stuff and stomped right by without apologizing.

"Ah…" Ren held out his hand prepared to steady her if needed.

"Like, you okay?" asked the Jerk-off's Girlfriend.

"I'm good, I'm good." he drawled.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked kindly.

Makoto smiled, brushing it off. "Yeah, he just bumped into my shoulder a little."

He looked at the ground. "Something fell. Makoto, is this yours?" He bent down and picked it up.

"Ah…" _You didn't have to._

Ren dangled the item in his outstretched hand. "Here."

It clinked as he set it down on her palm. "Oh, thank you." she replied gratefully.

Ren indicated at the item in her hand. "What is it?"

She held it up for him to see. "It's a limited edition theater charm. At first, I only meant to buy a pamphlet but I got carried away and wound up buying a bunch of stuff."

"I see. You really like this stuff. It's kinda unexpected."

Makoto shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. "Um… Do you think it's weird if a girl likes movies like this?"

Ren gently shook his head. "No. It's not weird at all."

Makoto was genuinely surprised by his response. "Really? Thanks…I think this is the first time I've been told that. Sorry that I called you over so suddenly. It felt weird watching a yakuza film all by myself…I had fun though, thanks to you."

Ren laughed softly and smiled at her. "I also had a lot of fun."

Makoto brightened. "Really? I'm glad to hear that."

She breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm happy I worked up the courage to invite him. Have a firm resolve like the chivalrous yakuza, right? I say that but, regarding love compatibility, I still haven't hit it on the mark..._

Ren leaned down to inspect her face. "Hmm? Something the matter?"

She jerked her head, blushing lightly. "Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing."

He surveyed the bustling shops and restaurants with flashing neon signs overhead. "What do you want to do after this? We still have some free time."

"You're right. I'm worried about how Futaba's doing. Let's just go home for today."

Ren nodded his head in assent. "Sure."

And together, they returned to Leblanc, to the attic, and to the enthusiastic sounds of their friends playing video games.


	2. Persona 5: Summer Diaries 4 Script

**Persona 5 Drama CD: Summer Diaries**

 **Blu-ray 7, Episode 18**

It's summer vacation and the Phantom Thieves make plans to befriend Futaba and get her to socialize. Ren suggests they try getting to know her better. Makoto suggests getting her to open up by spending time with her daily and getting her out of the house. Ryuji suggests they take her to the beach once she's used to being outside. Futaba's hesitant but agrees. Makoto tries to get Futaba to open up with various topics but it's Yusuke who finds a topic of interest - Featherman! Makoto mentions seeing an announcement for a live Featherman show near the beach. Futaba goes wild for the Featherman event and looks forward to it.

Ryuji and Ann show up at Ren's part time job at the convenience store. Ryuji spots an ad for the Big Bang Burger challenge and goads Ren into accepting the challenge for the prize of the Captain's Badge because the name matches his Persona, Captain Kidd. Ann and Morgana watch in amazement as Ryuji quits less than halfway through his burger but Ren manages to complete the challenge. Ren gives Ryuji the Captain's Badge and goes home to rest only to get a text from Makoto who invites him to watch Like A Dragon. Both get swept up by the movie's intensity.

After the movie, Makoto runs off to buy something real quick and Ren gets harassed by a couple of annoying Okamas (yes really -_-"). Morgana tells Ren to run for it only for Makoto to come back and find them gone. While searching for Ren, Makoto bumps into Chihaya and decides to have her fortune read, wanting to understand her fellow high school girls. She winds up exasperating Chihaya with her overly cautious mannerisms and numerous questions. Chihaya doesn't charge for her services, eager for Makoto to leave. Makoto manages to find Ren after he barely escapes from the Okamas. Makoto explains why she took so long buying "Like A Dragon" related items because she wants to understand the movie better. She asks if it's weird that she likes yakuza movies. He replies it's not and it makes her happy. Ren notes they still have some free time and Makoto decides they head back and check on Futaba.

Ren returns to the attic and finds Futaba owning Ryuji over video games. Ann suggests the girls go shopping for swimsuits. The guys stay behind and play video games.

The Phantom Thieves arrive at the beach and do all sorts of beach related activities. They attend the Featherman show only to find it's been canceled because the Black Featherman didn't show. Futaba's dejected but she tries not to show it. Yusuke tries to cheer her up with his lobsters. Futaba asks if he's giving her one but Yusuke only allows her to pet it. Futaba calls him a cheapskate abnormal Inari. Yusuke takes offense at being called "abnormal". Ren is determined that the show must go on and volunteers to play the Black Featherman. He nearly faints from inside the stuffy suit but barely manages. The show's a hit and Futaba's ecstatic so it's all worth it in the end. Ren falls asleep on the train and sleep talks, still absorbed in his role as Black Featherman.

 _If there are any errors or mistakes with my translation, feel free to correct me. Really, please do. There's some parts I'm not 100% on but I hope I captured the overall meaning._

 _This drama CD had the most entertaining bunch of stories so far. Really would have loved to see this in the anime but instead we got episode 18._

* * *

 ** _7/30 Like A Dragon script_**

 ** _PERSONA 5 the Animation Original Drama CD: Summer Diaries #4 (14:24)_**

 ** _Release date: Dec 26, 2018_**

CAST

Ren Amamiya: Jun Fukuyama

Ryuji Sakamoto: Mamoru Miyano

Ann Takamaki: Nana Mizuki

Morgana: Ikue Ohtani

Yusuke Kitagawa: Tomokazu Sugita

Makoto Niijima: Rina Sato

Futaba Sakura: Aoi Yuuki

Chihaya Mifune: Haruka Terui

Enclosed with PERSONA5 the Animation Vol.7 Limited Edition BD/DVD (ANZX-13583/ANZB-13583).

* * *

 **INT. Leblanc Attic**

 **Morgana**

I should've known you'd put it on the shelf too. Right next to the ramen bowl and the donburi. What a surreal line-up.

 **Ren**

Still, not a bad prospect.

Ren's phone rings

 **Morgana**

Huh…? IM? It's from Makoto.

Ren pulls out his phone and reads the text message.

 _Makoto: There's a movie that won't be in theaters for much longer._

 _Makoto" It's called "Like A Dragon". You know, the one by that famous director._

 _Makoto: It's a summer special feature and I've been curious about it for a while._

 _Makoto: I'm concerned about Futaba but, you did say to leave it to Ryuji and Ann. If you'd like, want to take this chance and go see it tomorrow?_

 **Morgana**

Hmm, well why not? Ryuji and the others use the hideout on their own anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem.

 **Ren**

That's true. I'll reply with that.

He types his reply and hits send.

 _Makoto: Thanks! Then, let's meet in front of the movie theater at Shinjuku._

 **Morgana**

(yawns)

I wonder what kind of movie it is. We should get to sleep.

Ren and Morgana fall asleep. It's warm so there's no need for a light blanket.

* * *

 **Ext. Shinjuku Theater**

Ren runs over to Makoto who is waiting by the theater entrance.

 **Makoto**

Sorry, I got here a bit early. I've been looking forward to this for some time, so…

 **Ren**

Makoto, this is the movie you wanted to see...?

 **Makoto**

(gulps)

Th-That is, a famous director was responsible for this movie. Who wouldn't want to see it...? Besides, this is all part of a study on society!

 **Ren**

...I see.

 **Makoto**

Why are you looking at me like that? Let's go inside already!

He nods and they walk into the theater.

* * *

 **Int. Shinjuku Theater**

Ren leans back into his seat, taking in the all the guts and glory that is "Like A Dragon". Makoto sits to his left, clenching her fists, completely absorbed.

* * *

 **Yakuza A**

The hell kinda apology is that?! If you're gonna take responsibility, cut off your own finger! HUH?!

 **Yakuza B**

You underestimatin' me, dammit? Like hell I'm payin' with a finger over something so trite!

 **Yakuza A**

Whaddya mean 'trite'? You ain't getting cold feet on me. If you think you're to blame, hurry up and DO IT! HUH!

 **Yakuza B**

FINE THEN! I'll do it! Bring out the dagger! Preparing yourself for the worst is only natural!

 **Yakuza A**

Fine then…

 **Yakuza B**

Hell yeah! Bring it out already!

The two yakuza continue to bicker back and forth.

* * *

Makoto gasps. She's really into it.

 **Morgana**

(sotto voce)

Hey, Makoto's fists have been clenched this entire time… Whatever she said before about the director was probably just an excuse. She loves this stuff…

Ren is also swept up by the intensity. He gulps audibly.

 **Morgana**

Hold- Ren! Not you too!

 **Ren**

I feel like I learned more about the determination that the chivalrous yakuza have…

[+3 points to Guts!]

* * *

Ren and Makoto walk out to the theater lobby, chatting about the movie.

 **Makoto**

Ah, that was interesting! Especially the final scene. I was so nervous, I was clenching my fists with all my might!

 **Morgana**

I was clutching my tail. I nearly thought I was gonna scream!

 **Ren**

We should get going.

 **Makoto**

Oh. You're right. Um, sorry! Could you hold on just a second? I'll be right back!

Makoto runs off.

* * *

 **Ext. Shinjuku Theater**

 **Morgana**

That Makoto, she went right back in. What do you think she went to do?

 **Ren**

Who knows. But she said she'd be right back.

From his left, he sees two people approaching.

 **Annoying Burly Okama**

My, oh my, you're that blonde cutie's friend, ain'tcha?

 **Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal**

MY! It's true! This absolutely has to be fate! DESTINY!

Ren startles and tries to back away.

 **Ren**

Uh-!

 **Morgana**

It's those guys from that one time!

 **Annoying Burly Okama**

Geez, that guy's face and muscles were exactly what I was looking for but I carelessly let him get away. He ran away so quickly last time. What a shame.

 **Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal**

(giggles)

Hey, you, since we met again, tell us more about him!

 **Ren**

That's, uh-

 **Annoying Burly Okama**

(menacingly)

Oh, deary me. When you, when you, when you make a face like that - we're not gonna devour you or anything.

 **Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal**

(giggles grossly)

However, if you won't honestly tell us, we just might have to lightly pu-ni-sh YOU!

 **Ren**

But, that's -

 **Annoying Burly Okama**

Non, non, no problem! We'll let you come back after our little chat. So~

 **Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal**

(cackles maniacally)

I can't take it anymore! Let's go have some fun~~~! JUS' KIDDIN'! Hurry up, let's go! Take a ride with us!

 **Ren**

Um! Maybe another time!

 **Morgana**

RUN FOR IT! Ren!

Ren grunts and sprints away as fast as his legs can carry him.

 **Annoying Burly Okama**

Waitwaitwait! Wait just a moment~!

 **Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal**

MY DESTINY~!

* * *

Makoto comes back from her shopping.

 **Makoto**

Sorry for the wait! It was a lot more crowded than I thought- huh? Where'd he go? I told him I'd be back shortly. Oh, I'm sure he didn't go too far. Guess I'll check some spots nearby.

* * *

 **Ext. Shinjuku Red Light District**

 **Makoto**

There's so many people. Doesn't look like I'll find him anytime soon. Maybe I should just double back to the theater…

 **Chihaya**

You there! The dark-haired lady!

 **Makoto**

Huh, me?

 **Chihaya**

Yes! Are you interested in having your fortune read? Would you look at that, right now it's free of charge!

 **Makoto**

Fortune telling? Sorry but, I don't really believe in -

 **Makoto**

(thinking)

Wait a minute. Come to think of it, the girls at school and Eiko are entranced by fortune telling. Is this what I'm lacking?

 **Makoto**

I understand. Then, would you read my fortune?

 **Chihaya**

Yes! Please, take a seat in front of me.

Makoto sits.

 **Chihaya**

Well then, what type of consultation can I interest in you today?

 **Makoto**

What does a girl around my age normally request?

 **Chihaya**

Let's see, the most popular thing they ask for has to be love compatibility.

 **Makoto**

'Love'.

 **Chihaya**

Yes. They also ask things like luck with wealth, academic success, and everything in between.

 **Makoto**

(thinking)

I see. Eiko did talk a lot about love compatibility. She must have come here.

 **Makoto**

Very well, I'd like to know about my love compatibility.

 **Chihaya**

Love compatibility, is it? Well then, since you're here, why don't I give you the full package, love compatibility included of course?

 **Makoto**

I'm in your care. Oh, but before that...

 **Chihaya**

Yes?

 **Makoto**

Just to be sure, is it alright that I haven't given my name, birth date, and blood type?

 **Chihaya**

Eh?

 **Makoto**

Eh? I was under the impression that fortune telling required that information. Am I wrong?

 **Chihaya**

It's true that it might be needed but I just use tarot cards to read your fortune.

 **Makoto**

Is that right? That's good. Nowadays, people will just blithely give out personal information.

 **Chihaya**

You're quite cautious. Is your family involved in a line of work that requires you to be prudent? A police officer or a public prosecutor for example.

A flag sets off in Makoto's head.

 **Makoto**

Eh? A police officer or a public prosecutor?

 **Makoto**

(thinking)

Amazing! She's right on the money regarding father and sis's jobs.

Chihaya shuffles the tarot cards.

 **Chihaya**

Um, is something the matter? You're clenching your fists.

 **Makoto**

(fiercely)

No, it's nothing. Please continue.

 **Chihaya**

O-okay.

 **Chihaya**

(thinking)

This girl's going a bit overboard...

 **Chihaya**

Well then, let's begin reading your fortune, okay?

 **Makoto**

(to herself)

Tarot cards…

 **Makoto**

Since I'm not familiar with the procedure, what should I do?

 **Chihaya**

Ah...well, you can pick the first card you see while thinking of what you want me to predict as I shuffle the cards. When the timing's right for you, please tell me to stop.

 **Makoto**

I understand.

 **Chihaya**

Well then, here I go.

She begins shuffling the tarot cards. And shuffles. And shuffles some more.

 **Chihaya**

Uh...um…

Makoto continues to watch the cards being shuffled with an intense gaze.

 **Chihaya**

Uh...um! Are you ready yet?

 **Makoto**

Eh? Ah, oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't really grasp the timing.

 **Chihaya**

Is that so? You really don't need to overthink it. Just go by your intuition.

 **Makoto**

Intuition. I see. It's that sort of thing, right?

 **Chihaya**

(thinking)

This girl really is a difficult person!

 **Chihaya**

Well then, I'll just shuffle the cards once more -

 **Makoto**

Stop!

 **Chihaya**

So fast!

 **Makoto**

Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, was that too fast?

 **Chihaya**

Oh no! It's no problem! Well then, let me give you the full reading.

She lays out the cards one by one.

 **Chihaya**

This arrangement is...could it be that recently, something around you has changed?

 **Makoto**

Meaning?

 **Chihaya**

Let's see, for example, money related troubles?

Another flag raises in Makoto's head.

 **Makoto**

(thinking)

Bullseye! But I can't tell people that.

 **Makoto**

I'm afraid that's something I can't answer.

 **Chihaya**

(a little exasperated)

Is that right? Okay, next up, it seems you've started something new as of late. Have you joined a team or a club?

Yet another flag raises.

 **Makoto**

(thinking)

Don't tell me she's referring to the Phantom Thieves? If so, she's right on the mark again. I wasn't interested in fortune telling but unexpectedly, I can't pull myself away. But...

 **Makoto**

Excuse me, I'm truly sorry but that is something I absolutely cannot answer.

 **Chihaya**

(flustered)

Ehh?! Absolutely?

 **Chihaya**

(thinking)

At this rate the conversation won't go anywhere!

 **Chihaya**

Okay, um, let's see. Let's move on to love compatibility.

 **Chihaya**

(to herself)

I think I'm going to go mad. I think I made a mistake calling out to her...

 **Makoto**

Did you say something?

 **Chihaya**

No! Nothing at all!

 **Makoto**

Oh, I see. By the way, I've been wondering about this for a while; what are those rocks?

 **Chihaya**

These? They're called Holy Stones! If you have one in your possession, you might be able to change all your bad luck to good luck!

 **Makoto**

A stone that changes misfortune to blessings?

 **Chihaya**

Go ahead and take one! If you're interested I'll allow you to have one, though the price might be a bit steep for a high school student.

 **Chihaya**

(thinking)

A high schooler normally wouldn't have the means to purchase one...if I tell her that she's sure to leave. But I'm already having a hard time reading her fortune. Too bad for her but that's the way it goes…

 **Makoto**

Speaking of which, there's been an influx of them.

 **Chihaya**

Eh?

 **Makoto**

There have been incidents of suspicious vendors swindling people out of large sums of money. But you offered your services with virtue and without charging so I don't think you're one of them. So, how much is it?

 **Chihaya**

Uh, hundred thousand…

 **Makoto**

A hundred thousand yen?!

 **Chihaya**

(shakes head furiously)

NO! It's worth a hundred thousand but I'm charging ten yen. Just this time.

 **Makoto**

You're giving me such a large discount? That's incredibly cheap. I think I'll refrain.

 **Chihaya**

What did ya say? Even though the cost is next to nothing?

 **Makoto**

Yes, I've contemplated it and have no need for the stone.

 **Chihaya**

(exasperated)

Is that right?

 **Makoto**

Would you look at the time? That's right, I was searching for my friend. I have to go.

 **Chihaya**

Then you must go quickly!

 **Makoto**

So, the fee for the reading?

 **Chihaya**

Oh, no need for payment! As I said before, this is on the house!

 **Makoto**

Oh, but you've treated me with such courtesy. To make it free would be just-

 **Chihaya**

You're exaggerating! Really, it's fine! Also, about your love compatibility.

 **Makoto**

Yes?

 **Chihaya**

When you've made your decision, you'll hit it dead on! And nothing but!

 **Makoto**

In other words...a chivalrous yakuza?!

* * *

 **Ext. Shinjuku Red Light District**

Ren gasps for breath after running for dear life.

 **Morgana**

(winded)

We finally managed to escaped. That was dangerous. Oi, Ren, you alright?

 **Ren**

(regaining his breath)

Yeah, somehow.

Makoto runs up to him from the right.

 **Makoto**

Oh, there you are. Where did you go?

 **Ren**

Well, I just, I mean I almost was devour-

 **Makoto**

Devour?

 **Ren**

No, never mind. Anyway, is that a theater pamphlet?

 **Makoto**

Oh, mm-hmm, I wanted to understand the movie's details better. I thought I might need it...

 **Ren**

You're quite serious about it.

 **Makoto**

(bashful)

I'm not that serious about it, really…

 **Morgana**

So she says, but just look at all the movie stuff she's got on her.

A group of insensitive teens come stumbling by. One of them loudly gushes about his favorite part in the movie.

 **Jerk-off**

So then it was all like BOOM and stuff! Cracked me up!

 **Ren**

Oh, Makoto, behind you.

 **Makoto**

Eh? Oh!

The jerk-off bumps into Makoto causing her to drop her stuff and walks right by without apologizing.

 **Jerk-off's Girlfriend**

Like, you okay?

 **Jerk-off**

I'm good, I'm good.

Ren looks at Makoto and the mess before her.

 **Ren**

Are you alright?

 **Makoto**

Yeah, he just bumped into my shoulder a little.

 **Ren**

Something fell. Makoto, is this yours?

Ren picks up her belongings and hands it to her.

 **Makoto**

Ah...

 **Ren**

Here.

 **Makoto**

Oh, thank you.

 **Ren**

(indicates at the item in her hand)

What is it?

 **Makoto**

It's a limited edition theater charm. At first, I only meant to buy a pamphlet but I got carried away and wound up buying a bunch of stuff.

 **Ren**

I see. You really like this stuff. It's kinda unexpected.

 **Makoto**

Um… Do you think it's weird if a girl likes movies like this?

 **Ren**

No. It's not weird at all.

 **Makoto**

(genuinely surprised)

Really? Thanks…I think this is the first time I've been told that. Sorry that I called you over so suddenly. It felt weird watching a yakuza film all by myself…I had fun though, thanks to you.

 **Ren**

I also had a lot of fun.

 **Makoto**

Really? I'm glad to hear that.

 **Makoto**

(thinking)

I'm happy I worked up the courage to invite him. Have a firm resolve like the chivalrous yakuza, right? I say that but, regarding love compatibility, I still haven't hit it on the mark...

 **Ren**

Hmm? Something the matter?

 **Makoto**

Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing.

 **Ren**

What do you want to do after this? We still have some free time.

 **Makoto**

You're right. I'm worried about how Futaba's doing. Let's just go home for today.

 **Ren**

Sure.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **PERSONA5 blu-ray7巻 特典ドラマCD 「Summer diaries」 : _(youtube)watch?v=MQnjOT6PttE_**

-One of the running jokes in this drama CD was having the same resolve as a "kyoukaku" translated as "chivalrous Yakuza". In the game it was simply translated as "Yakuza".

-Both Makoto and Ren get influenced by the Yakuza movie so when Chihaya tells Makoto about her luck in romance, Makoto realizes she must be decisive like a "chivalrous Yakuza".

-Later when the Phantom Thieves go to the live Neo Featherman show, Ren volunteers to play the Black Featherman because the actor for Black Featherman got heatstroke. Ren nearly collapses from heat exhaustion on stage but revives when he remembers the resolve of a "chivalrous Yakuza" and thus makes the show a success.

-(侠客) Kyoukaku, "chivalrous Yakuza person" or "noble Yakuza"

-professional gambler in the Edo period

-The Kyokaku were usually tall and strong persons, who could easily win a fight.

-They also had the mental strength to lead others in their trade.

-Why didn't Makoto just call him? I don't know, maybe her phone was low on battery.

-15 minutes devoted to a story of Ren and Makoto's first movie (date) together. Thank you P5 writers!

-I really like how Ren's so sweet and considerate to Makoto when they spend time together.


End file.
